reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reign of Dragons Wiki
Common | Uncommon | Rare | Super Rare | Mega Rare | Ultra Rare | Legendary Rare New Cards | ATK/Cost Efficiency Table | Art Gallery About Reign of Dragons Reign of Dragons was an iOS/Android card battle-game set in a world where the Dragon King, about to be killed by Forces of Shadow, had torn a hole in the very fabric of Space and Time. This hole caused the world to continuously repeat in a Thirteen Day cycle. Players gathered cards through questing and other means, and strengthened them in order to fight other players and try to become the next Dragon King. Quests and events Quests were the primary means of obtaining cards in Reign of Dragons. There were the standard storyline quests which were always available and which dropped Dragon Treasures. There were also Limited Quests, each available on specific weekdays, and Special Events appearing at irregular intervals. Participating in the Special Events might earn you Dragon Coins as well as other prizes. The Dragon Coins could be saved up, or used immediately on the Dragon Coin Exchange. New cards would occasionally be added to the Dragon Coin Exchange, with each card being available there for a limited amount of time. Enhancement & Evolution Enhancement and Evolution are the two processes used to increase the power of your cards in Reign of Dragons. *Enhancement *Evolution *Card Building and the (X-Y) Naming system Trading The Bazaar offered players a way to trade most of their cards with other players, and to obtain cards from other players. You could put a card up for sale yourself, setting your desired price, or browse or search the bazaar for deals or specific cards. The Reign of Dragons Wikia had a Trading Forum where you could post about the cards you had or were looking for, and set up trades with other players. Battles (PvP) Players could attack each other at any time in Reign of Dragons, regardless of whether the target player was online. You could attack a player of any level, but you would automatically lose the fight if you attacked a much weaker player. If your Attack Deck was stronger than the defending player's Defense Deck (both including bonus effects) you won the battle. If instead you lost the battle, you could "Call for Reinforcements" for 100 Friendship Points, asking guildmates to attack the target. If a guildmate responds and wins, any Dragon Treasures obtained would be sent to you. In Addition to this you could opt to participate in the Tournament of Dragons, a tiered tournament that matched you against randomly drawn opponents in your range. Your standing in the Tournament would award you a title, as well as items or Dorri and a bonus to your deck strengths in Guild Wars. Deck Bonuses You got additional bonuses to your decks power based on the realm and type of cards that you used. *'Realm Bonus' **Each card matching the realm of your Captain received a 5, 10, or 13% boost to ATK/DEF power depending on class. **Cards of any realm represented by more than 2 cards could receive a 4.5% boost to ATK/DEF. *'Battle Formations' **Combinations of card types might give a bonus to your deck or penalize your opponents. *'Skills' **Stronger cards had skills, that might apply a bonus to either itself, to some or to all of your cards, or even a negative effect to some or all of your opponent's cards. For an advanced look into the world of these bonuses, see the Battle Bonus Guide. Guild You could join or create your own Guild to cooperate with other players towards common goals in events, battles or simply in strengthening and expanding your guild. Doing so also unlocked Guild Classes, Guild Chat, Guild Bank, Guild Trades, Guild Ranks in events, and more. The Envisioned Realm Here you created a Realm of your own! - Harvested resources, upgraded and expanded your borders for even more resources! By creating a realm of your own, you could create buildings and structures that provided you with a revenue of items, cards, and resources, such as Mini Potions, Dorri, Friendship Points and Blessing Dragons. Lottery of Destiny Weekly lottery for huge prizes! Tickets were purchased with your spare Dorri, or found in events, or even in battles with other players. Every ticket was good for 1 weeks draw, and could potentially win you up to a whopping 3 sets of 4 Mega Rare cards. Many other prizes were also available, such as tradable potions, the Premium Key, Superior Key, and Mega Key, and the main prizes changed every week. Guides Reign of Dragons guide by -Grim- Evolution Strategy Guide by Master XX Gems / GREE coin Best Value Guide NEW! Mathematics of Stats Calculations (advanced) External links Reign of Dragons Official Site (No longer available) Game Trailer Official Facebook Page Official Twitter Page (note: this one is not used anymore) Reign of Dragons Forum Community Reign of Dragons Walkthrough Additional Information Game Information *Seller: Drecom Co., Ltd *Category: Games *Size: 18.7 MB *Current Version: 2.1.25 Update released: July 4,2014 *Rating: Rated 9+ for the following reasons **Infrequent / Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence Game Requirements *iPhone 3GS, 4, 4S, 5, 5S *iPod Touch (4th generation) (5th Generation) *iPad iOS 4.3 or later *Android 2.3 or later Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.